A Bad day
by LittleMissStark
Summary: "Thou he left the room, Bruce was pretty sure Jack was right out side the room, just strumming away,not playing anything in particular." Vent fic, kinda OC


AN: Ok! Mostly writing this to vent! D: I had a guitar recently that I borrowed from my cousins 9cause they didnt want it) but once we got new strings on it, the strings pretty much exploded off of it, pretty much destroying any chance of repairing it. I was so upset about it that I deiced to put it into a fan fiction to vent :p lucky you you lucky lucky reader!

When Jack A.K.A "The Joker" was younger he loved art, especially music. He even played guitar pretty well. But that was before his life went to hell. Since then he's pretty much forgotten about it. Until now that is. Since he started living with Bruce Wayne A.K.A "The Batman", his life has been pretty ho-hum, simple and fun. It actually seemed something normal and gave him time to think of such things, like memories thou some memories he would rather do without.

He could play the piano that sits in the estate walking room but he missed something he could hold and have more control over. He really wanted a guitar again. But he felt kinda silly asking for one. What was he 14? Plus he knew Bruce would end up getting him some really nice, fancy one. He didn't want that. He just wanted a simple guitar he could find in almost any store. Soooo...

After Brucey left for business he found a close toy store that was family owned. He smiled and started walk there. It had been so long since he went for a simple walk. Yeah, he walks sometimes around the gardens with Bruce or playing tag in the house. (hey, guy's gotta have some fun!) But its nice to just be out on your own. It's the first time in years he felt some independence. Which was another reason...he didn't want to admit to himself or Bruce, why he wanted to buy the guitar on his own.

After about a 20 minute walk he was there. He smiled a rare real smile and walked inside. After about 20 more minutes he walked out holding a smallish guitar. Thou its intention is to teach children, it was just he perfect size for him and it reminded him of the one he used to have when he was younger.

Just a few more hours later Bruce was home. When he walked thru the large doors he heard the sounds of a guitar being strummed...and was that singing he heard? He raised an eyebrow confusion and followed the music. …

"And how...you keep your cool.. when I'm complicated...but that's not why I love you.." Jack had no idea Bruce was watching him strumming and singing. Bruce saw a notebook and pencil near him. He's writing a song? Jack continued to sing then write it down what he just sang. Bruce was just about to walk away when he suddenly heard a huge popping sound then a yelp. Worried he rushed back in and saw Jack holding his hand, which was bleeding just a bit and then saw his guitar laying on the floor by his feet, the strings totally laying haphazardly over the guitar instead of tightly strung like they should be.

Bruce walked to Jack and sat next to him. "Let me see your hand." Jack limply gave him his hand to look at. It was nothing serious but there were a few whip like cuts. Bruce got up and got some peroxide from a nearby bathroom along with some cotton balls. Jack refused to look Bruce in the eye while he tried to make small talk. "Where did you get that guitar at? Far as I know you didn't have one." Jack spoke, his voice depressed. "I didn't. When you went to work I snuck out and went to a local toy store and bought one." Bruce smiled softly and dabbed the cuts on Jacks hand. "Oh Jack, I would have bought you one." "I know you would but I didn't want you to buy it. I wanted to." Jack remained quiet. He felt his eyes watering. He really liked that guitar. "I was writing you a song." Bruce smiled softly toward him.

"You were writing me a song?" Jacks voice wavered a little bit. "Yeah. Cause I love you...and all that. It was gonna be a surprise for your birthday but..." suddenly Jacks voice cracked before he could stop it. " That's ruined now." Bruce heard the crack in his voice and gently put an arm around him. "Hey, its ok. I can get you a new one-" "Don't bother. Just let whats dead be dead." Bruce went to put an arm around the smaller man. "Jack, don't-" "No! Just leave me alone!" He said as he sped out of the room to lock himself either in there bedroom or one of the many bathrooms. Bruce sighed and looked at the guitar. He knew which store he got it from. The tiny one down the street that one family owned.

He grabbed it gently and started walking back out the door. He saw Alfred. "Alfred, can you do me a favor?" Alfred just smiled softly. "What is it master Wayne?" "Jack is kinda upset right now, can you keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or dangerous?" "Of course sir." "Thanks." Then walked out the door to his car and drove off.

About two hours later Bruce came back. The same guitar in tact, repaired and fixed to perfection. He even had them inspect it to make sure it wont do that again. He checked there bedroom first for his psychotic lover. Lucky guess as he saw him curled under a mountain of blankets. He heard him crying. He hated when he cried. He quietly called out to him. "Jack?" He heard muffed yelling. "Go away!" "I have a surprise for you." Bruce emphasized his point by strumming once on the strings. Jack heard it and his head perked up almost like a dog underneath the blankets.

He lifted the blankets off of him. Bruce saw his bright green eyes red and puffy and his nose red. It was almost cute. Jack wiped away some stray tears and walked quickly to Bruce and grabbed a hold of the guitar. "You fixed it?" Bruce smiled. "I had to do something. I couldn't just let you wallow in your misery if there something I can do about it." Jack's eyes started to tear up again but this time out of happiness. He spoke softly. "No one, has ever done, anything this nice for me."

Bruce gently hugged him and kissed his now messy, curly blonde hair. "Well get used to it." Jack smiled brightly and hugged back, being sure to be careful with the guitar in his hand, letting it lay limp in his hand to the side.

Two weeks later

"Brucy! Where are you!" Jack called excitedly from down the hall. Bruce could hear him from the very end of the hallway. He was busy doing some paper work for Wayne enterprises when Jack burst in. " You have a minute! It's really important." Bruce sighed, somewhat annoyed. "What is it Jack, I'm really busy." Jack sat down on a small chair near the desk and placed his guitar in his lap. "It wont take long I promise." Bruce leaned back and gave him his attention. Seeing the guitar he was genuinely interested now. He had only saw him play for a few moments.

Jack hesitantly started strumming and getting in tune then started singing. Bruce was surprised. Not only could he play well he wasn't too bad of a singer either.

I like your smile_  
><em>I like your vibe_  
><em>I like your style_  
><em>But that's not why I love you__

And I, I like the way_  
><em>You're such a star_  
><em>But that's not why I love you__

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_  
><em>Do you feel what I feel too?_  
><em>Do you need, do you need me?_  
><em>Do you need me?__

You're so beautiful_  
><em>But that's not why I love you_  
><em>I'm not sure you know_  
><em>That the reason I love you__

Is you being you, just you_  
><em>Yeah, the reason I love you_  
><em>Is all that we've been through_  
><em>And that's why I love you__

I like the way you misbehave_  
><em>When we get wasted_  
><em>But that's not why I love you__

And how you keep your cool_  
><em>When I am complicated_  
><em>But that's not why I love you__

Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_  
><em>Do you feel what I feel too?_  
><em>Do you need, do you need me?_  
><em>Do you need me?__

You're so beautiful_  
><em>But that's not why I love you_  
><em>And I'm not sure you know_  
><em>That the reason I love you__

Is you being you, just you_  
><em>Yeah, the reason I love you_  
><em>Is all that we've been through_  
><em>And that's why I love you__

Even though we didn't make it through_  
><em>I am always here for you, you__

You're so beautiful_  
><em>But that's not why I love you_  
><em>I'm not sure you know_  
><em>That the reason I love you__

Is you being you, just you_  
><em>Yeah, the reason I love you_  
><em>Is all that we've been through_  
><em>And that's why I love you__

That's why I love you_  
><em>That's why I love you

Bruce was stunned to say the least. Jack was never a man of words, mainly actions. So he never said "I love you" very often,even thou Bruce knew that already. It would be nice to actually hear it. Bruce was touched by the simple song. Jack put down the guitar and looked shyly toward Bruce. "Did you like it?" Bruce smiled and walked hastily toward his smaller lover and crashed his lips into his.

Bruce smiled into the kiss and held jacks face gently in his. When he broke away his thumb was left gently caressing the scared tissue on Jacks face. He smiled softly. "I loved it. Thank you." Jack smiled, a real smile. "Happy birthday Brucey, I love you." Bruce smiled. "I love you to." Bruce stood back up. "But I still have work to do so shoo. We can have a nice dinner later tonight." Jack looked at him. A little excited but there's been many times Bruce has had to cancel there dinners. Bruce smiled. "I promise. Now shoo." Jack smiled and quietly left the room. Thou he left the room, Bruce was pretty sure Jack was right out side the room, just strumming away, not playing anything in particular. He could hear him faintly. Bruce smiled and went back to work._  
><em>


End file.
